


Backward and Forward

by ninamazing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I've already had more adventures than anyone deserves," she said softly, stroking the forehead of her baby brother as he slept. When he breathed, short puffs of air blew across her fingers; it reminded her of the wind on New New Earth, whipping the scent of apple grass into her hair. "I shouldn't even be angry. But I am."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Backward and Forward

The problem with this universe was, there was still a Glenn Miller. Still a Charles Dickens, still an Elvis, still Olympics, still a Queen Victoria—even, still, a Madame de Pompadour. It wasn't easy to remember, but it was even harder to forget.

Rose even thought sometimes that if the Doctor ever picked up anyone else—and if she knew him, he would—she could probably find a reasonable copy of that person, right here in the mixed-up world where she got coffee at Torchwood every morning and Pete Tyler was a successful man. The companion would be different, of course, and whoever it wasn't wouldn't know anything about the Doctor—but at least it would be a way to connect to him, to know something of what his life was like in that other universe.

They knew what they were talking about, they did, when they said be careful what you wish for. Rose had wished a million times, when she was younger, for a father, for a sibling, for her and Mickey to have a decent go at being together forever. It made everything taste bittersweet now—everything.

"I've already had more adventures than anyone deserves," she said softly, stroking the forehead of her baby brother as he slept. When he breathed, short puffs of air blew across her fingers; it reminded her of the wind on New New Earth, whipping the scent of apple grass into her hair. "I shouldn't even be angry. But I am."

"It's another human nature thing, I expect," she continued, kissing the baby's cheek. "Can't accept unfair realities. All that. Doctor would have understood. But he'd have made fun of me, too."

Lightly, she touched his palm, and the baby's tiny fingers gripped one of her own as he slept.

"Holding on, yeah?" she whispered. "Holding on."


End file.
